FatherIf you only knew
by daggers
Summary: Harry is a ten year old boy, who lives with his dad, and has never met his real father. Until one day that is. AU JP/LM Main ,JP/TR RL/LE SB/SS HP/? Mprg, No magic
1. Intro

As I lay there on the center of the stage, the sound of my dad's voice surrounds me; I couldn't help but think of what life had dealt me. I had lost my sight was when I was only four years old from a sever illness that I suffered when I was little. I never really had a true childhood to begin with, I never met my father before, nor have I lived in one place long enough to call home. You could say home would be London with my godfather and his husband where they live in this huge manor on the edge of the city. Dad, Sirius, and Remus had formed the band they where in now, back in high school. They did have another member but he had left it while I was still a baby.

On the side of the stage I could hear Severus talking in low tones to Remy's wife Lily, she was my favorite she reminded me more of my favorite aunt. I could also hear Tom…Tom was dad's boyfriend, I hated the man. He's always been there for as long as I remember, his eyes where the last thing I remember seeing when I was little. I could feel his stare from where I lay; it unnerved me to feel those cold pale green eyes on me, to even feel him anywhere near me. He tried countless times on making my life miserable yet there is always someone there to look out for me. Sometimes I wish I could go live with my other dad. Maybe things would be better for everyone if I just left, so they wouldn't have to constantly look out for me; I hate how dad babies me sometimes. I may be only ten but I can handle myself if the occasion arises for it.

"Harry"

The sound of dad's voice cuts through my ever current thoughts, rehearsal is over and now its time for lunch and everyone to get ready before the big show tonight.

"Coming dad…and no I don't need help I go up here and I can get off with out tripping over any of your wires"

"I know you can love" I can hear the slight undertone of worry that he feels.

The glare that I feel like someone is throwing daggers into my back has me shuddering. I'm not sure how much more I can take with Tom, when I was little he didn't do much but lately he's been giving me the creeps. I can feel his stares grow more intense.

"Ready buddy?"

"Yeah dad…so where are we eating?"

"We're eating at la Madeleine" Severus answered, "it's a small bakery on the corner…'

"Why does this place sound familiar?" James asked as he put away his guitar and greeting Tom with a kiss.

"It's where you met him…" Lily left off greeting her husband as well.

The room went silent and could feel dad staring at me, creeping me out slightly yet it had me intrigued. "Met who daddy?" I restored to the name I called him when I was little.

"No one sweetheart, no why don't you go to your godfathers while we finish packing up okie baby?"

I nodded and felt around the area with the walking stick, my puppy was in the bus, he helped guide me when I would wonder by myself.

"James, you have to tell him at some point in his life" Remus whispered as to not alert his nephew, someone who was sharp and intelligent for a small boy of ten.

"I know Remy but what do I say to him, that I was the other man, that his father doesn't know a thing about him." James pulled away from the strong arms of his lover and proceeds to pick up his guitar and mike.

"Siri…what do you think they're trying to hide from me?"

I did not need to see that my godfather was fidgeting under my unseeing gaze. My deep emerald eyes still froze people in their place even if I could not see them.

"It does not concern you right now little one, your father will tell you when the time is right, for now you just be the sneaky Slytharin I know" I could hear the soft smile grace the normally quiet man.

"Oy babe, my godson will not be a Slytharin, they'll eat him alive if he were ever to go into that house."

"Oh but dear husband of mine I do seem to remember that you married a Slytharin and yet you have not been eaten you foolish Gryffindor. "

"Ahh but husband of mine it was just yesterday that you told me you wanted to mmnfgh"

I laughed as I heard Sev cut off Siri with his hand, I loved them both but I did not want to hear what they do in their own private time. I let out a tiny squeal I as I felt myself being picked up, the familiar smells of vanilla and the other scent all his own, told me it was my dad.

"Dad put me down, "I shrieked with laughter as I felt the fingers ghost over my sides tickling me until I thought I would pee myself.

"I love you baby"

"Love you too Daddy"

Soon I found myself guided out of the stage area and back towards the tour bus that housed us for the next few months.


	2. It begins

Ch2

I laid there in my bunk listening to the sound of the small TV coming from the living room area of the bus, my puppy Oliver laid near my feet. I could hear the quite voices of my godfathers Siri and Sev, both talking of the upcoming tour and plans of where to go and what to visit. My Uncle Remy an Aunt Lily where asleep in their bunks, and my Dad as well as Tom were somewhere else on the bus.

Constant thoughts, of what happened earlier in the morning, plagued my mind. I wanted to know who they were talking about desperately; I was desperate to find out what they knew about my other father, something dad would tend to ignore every time I asked him. Or Tom would interrupt with something mean to say about him, or how he was my father now, now that him and dad where finally getting married something I was not happy about.

The sudden thump of someone falling broke me out of my thoughts, I sat up feeling my way around my bunk and slowly climbed out feeling my way to where I had heard the noise.

"Dad?" I called out quietly to make sure I did not wake up anyone else if they were still sleeping.

"He's sleeping." The sound of Tom's chilling voice sent shivers down my back.

"Than what was that noise?"

"Nothing to concern you about little one," I could hear the slight smirk and predatory undertone coming from the man's mouth, suddenly I could smell him as he stepped closer to me, the smell of his aftershave and the sense of foreboding that surrounded him.

"Dad" I called out louder trying desperately to get him to come to us, the sudden hand over my mouth had me squirming.

"Shh little one, daddy's not coming" I whimpered as he whispered this into my ear, something wasn't right not right at all. I felt myself picked up; the hand still covering my mouth, I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ears as I tried to struggle from the strong grip.

Suddenly I felt my back connect with something soft; the smell was that of me, it was my bed. I whimpered as the situation took a sudden turn as I felt him sit on the bed next to me.

"Shh shh little one, papa's gonna take good care of you." A silent sob left my small body as I felt his hand slide up my shirt, ghosting across my stomach.

With all my might I pushed him away, not enough to knock him down but enough for me to squirm out of his hold. I cried out for my daddy, Sev, anyone. I wanted anyone that wasn't Tom, I wanted them to take the monster away from me, I could hear myself crying but it was as if I was no longer there.

"Harry!" I could hear the voices of my godfathers, as they rushed to where we were at. Suddenly Tom was no longer there but I could hear his voice trying to soothe me.

"He had a nightmare," Tom's worried voice sounded false even to me, I felt his hand placed gently on my shoulder only for my breathe to come out in short pants, I didn't want him to touch any part of me, not even come near me.

"Tom why don't you go get James, we'll try and calm down Harry."

"I'm hear Siri" The tired voice of my dad floated to me, a whole wave of tears over powered me again.

"Daddy" I whimpered desperately I wanted him to hold me, and for Tom to just go away.

"Shh baby, you were having a nightmare that's all, shh I'm hear daddy's not leaving I promise"

"Oh but you are James, have you not told him" The cold undertone had my ungazing eyes fall to Tom. "Your daddy is pregnant…he doesn't need you anymore, your mine boy." The sound of the deep almost evil laugh had me gasping and crying out.

"Mine"

"Mine always be mine"

Suddenly I felt myself sitting up gasping for breath; I could feel tears falling down my face. The T.V was no longer on; the whole bus was completely quite. It was all a dream, yet it felt so real, so completely real.

"Daddy" I cried out as I gasped desperately for air. It felt as though the world was pressing down upon me, I could still hear the cackle of Tom's laugh as he told me over and over again that I was his.

"Baby…Harry!" The sudden frantic voice of my dad brought me out of my shock slightly as I started to sob harder while still trying to desperately to catch my breath.

"Oh my baby shhh daddy's hear, I promise." The feeling of his slightly calloused thumbs brushed away the tear that fell down my face. He started rocking me while he rubbed my back soothingly, something he hadn't done in a while.

Slowly I felt myself start to fall asleep, that is until he tried to put me down again, "don't leave me please daddy." Desperately I held onto the hem of his nightgown to make sure he would not leave me.

"Never sweetheart…never."

Neither of them noticed the hard pale green eyes watching the intently, as he stashed the slightly damped cloth in his baggage.

AN: I wasn't going to continue but I suddenly found my muse…go figure I will be updating the rest of my stories shortly sorry though for the long update. Was moving than I had no internet until quite recently, but again sorry for any mistakes. 


End file.
